District 13
District 13 is the last of the districts of Panem that was thought to be destroyed by the Capitol during the first rebellion. The Capitol have agreed to leave the people of 13 alone, therefore they do not participate in The Hunger Games. But after the second rebellion, District 13 started to participate on the Hunger Games. Tributes Males *Manny Quever - 198th Hunger Games *Hutch Albane - 199th Hunger Games *Neukon Burst - 200th Hunger Games *Joshie Koots - 200th Hunger Games *Jack Plaerin - 201st Hunger Games *Norman Bolt - 225th Hunger Games *Battleaxe Mason - 225th Hunger Games & The Vengeance Games *Gerald Durell - The Vengeance Games *Finn Allstroke - 373rd Hunger Games Females *Piper Bridges - 198th Hunger Games & The Vengeance Games *Alva Leege - 199th Hunger Games *Kendra Falino - 200th Hunger Games *Louise Derren - 200th Hunger Games *Terra Zamilia - 201st Hunger Games *Hailey Bolt - 225th Hunger Games *Lira Roberts - 225th Hunger Games *Gabrielle Benlit - The Vengeance Games *Tara May - 373rd Hunger Games Mentors *Unknown victors - 198th Hunger Games to 225th Hunger Games *Lira Roberts - The Vengeance Games *Unknown victors - 373rd Hunger Games to ???? Performances 198th Hunger Games District 13 had one of their best performances ever during the 198th Hunger Games, and both of the tributes contributed to it. The male tribute, Manny Quever, placed 6th out of 28, and the female tribute, Piper Bridges, placed 5th. Piper had two kills during the Games, and Manny had just one. Both of the District 13 tributes were killed by Maizi Rhode. It was one of District 13's best performances, and it was very good for their standards. 199th Hunger Games District 13 performed averagely in these games, mainly due to Hutch Albane, who managed to place 8th, being the second consecutive district 13 male to place in the Top 8, and therefore did very well. Alva Leege, who was considered stronger than Hutcher, did not do well and died second in the bloodbath. This in overall was an average performance for District 13. 200th Hunger Games 201st Hunger Games 225th Hunger Games The Vengeance Games 373rd Hunger Games Tribute Gallery Manny quever.png|Manny Quever - 198th Hunger Games Hutch.png|Hutch Albane - 199th Hunger Games Neukon burst.png|Neukon Burst - 200th Hunger Games Joshie koots.png|Joshie Koots - 200th Hunger Games Jack.png|Jack Plaerin - 201st Hunger Games Norman bolt.png|Norman Bolt - 225th Hunger Games Battleaxe mason2.png|Battleaxe Mason - 225th Hunger Games & The Vengeance Games Gerald.png|Gerald Durell - The Vengeance Games Finn allstroke.png|Finn Allstroke - 373rd Hunger Games Piper.png|Piper Bridges - 198th Hunger Games & The Vengeance Games Alva.png|Alva Leege - 199th Hunger Games Kendra falino.png|Kendra Falino - 200th Hunger Games Louise derren.png|Louise Derren - 200th Hunger Games Terra.png|Terra Zamilia - 201st Hunger Games Hailey bolt.png|Hailey Bolt - 225th Hunger Games Lira roberts.png|Lira Roberts - 225th Hunger Games Gabrielle benlit.png|Gabrielle Benlit - The Vengeance Games Tara_may2.png|Tara May - 373rd Hunger Games Trivia *There are five blonde boys as District 13 tributes, it is more than some districts know by blonde people, like District 1. Category:Districts